During semiconductor fabrication, particles can contaminate a semiconductor wafer, which can result in defects and reduced device yield from the semiconductor wafer. A scrubber can be used during fabrication to control particle contamination on the semiconductor wafer. The scrubber includes a scrub brush that is rotated across a surface of the semiconductor wafer, such as at 500 to 5000 rpms, to remove particles from the semiconductor wafer. When the particles become attached to the scrub brush the scrub brush can contaminate the next wafer. The contamination can cause defects during subsequent processing or scratch the semiconductor wafer. Periodically, an equipment engineer manually cleans the scrub brush or replaces the scrub brush, such as during a preventative maintenance (PM) cycle.